Juli
Juli (ユーリ, Yūri), whose real name is Julia, is a video game character from the Street Fighter series. She made her debut, along with her partner Juni, in Street Fighter Alpha 3 as a brainwashed female assassin belonging to M. Bison's Elite Guard, The Dolls. Her name is German for the month July, but it does not necessarily mean that she was born in Germany or in July. Biography Appearance Juli is similar in her build to Cammy, albeit with a rather more busty figure. Her hair is styled into a bun at the back, with long, thick bangs at the front. She wears the Shadaloo Doll uniform, like Juni: a tight navy blue thong leotard with an open back, a small yellow tie attached to the front, a navy blue cap, navy blue tights, red gauntlets and black boots. On her left arm she wears a brown armband. Story Julia was a young girl living in the village of the Thunderfoot tribe who was captured by Shadaloo and brainwashed to be part of the Dolls, M. Bison's assassins and bodyguards. They were completely loyal to Bison and acted and talked like robots and they were high-ranking members in Shadaloo, only lower than Bison and the other Grand Masters: Balrog, Vega and (now former member) Sagat. As Juli, she is the second oldest member of the Dolls, being often consulted for advice by the other members. She is the most rational of the Dolls, but sometimes she appears to be ruthless, possibly due to having her memory erased several times. T. Hawk, a member of the Thunderfoot tribe, vowed to find Juli. ''Street Fighter Alpha 3 In the arcade version of ''Street Fighter Alpha 3, Juli and Juni are a pair of sub-bosses whom the player face prior to the final battle against M. Bison. The player faces Juli and Juni at the same time in a two-on-one fight similar to the Dramatic Battle mode in the original Street Fighter Alpha. The two characters are unlockable in the arcade version, but they have no storyline in the actual game. From a design perspective, the characters are actually head-swaps of Cammy (who previously appeared in Street Fighter Alpha 2 Gold and X-Men vs. Street Fighter), with the explanation given that Cammy belongs to the same unit as Juli and Juni. However, the characters have their own special and super techniques. They are the only members of Bison's Elite Guard (aside from Cammy and Decapre) to appear as playable characters in-game. Eventually, one of the Dolls (Cammy) broke free from Bison's mind control (apparently with help from Dhalsim) and Juli was assigned to track her down and eliminate her. Cammy resisted and defeated both Juli and Juni. When Alpha 3 was ported to home consoles, the designers made Juli and Juni part of the default roster and gave both characters their individual storylines and endings, with Juli assigned to track down Cammy and Juni assigned to track down Ryu. ''Super Street Fighter IV OVA'' After the apparent fall of Shadaloo, Seth uncovered a plan to have the Dolls assassinate him and sent Juri to the Sosna Research Facility, an old Shadaloo mountain base, to capture them instead. After all the other Dolls are defeated, only Juli and Juni are left and stand to face Juri. However Juri overwhelms them and, after knocking both unconscious, loads them onto a plane to take back to S.I.N. HQ. Cammy and Guile attempt to prevent this but are only successful in rescuing Juni; Juli is taken with the rest of the Dolls to Seth's Secret Laboratory where he plans to experiment on them until they expire. ''Super Street Fighter IV Eventually, Juli is somehow saved. In T. Hawk's ending, Rose tells Hawk that Juli is now a shell of her former self, but that she will tell Hawk where Julia is if he insists. Following Rose's directions, Hawk finds Juli in a near-catatonic state in a cabin in the wilderness, being cared for by an elderly couple. As Hawk draws near, Julia shows no sign of recognition and continues to stare into space, (although a raindrop falls onto the window and drops beneath her eye, possibly meaning a tear).http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2NovM20o7Cg Street Fighter V In the ''A Shadow Falls mode, she seems to be back with the rest of the twelve dolls as part of Bison's elite guards. She appears as an in-game NPC opponent and must be beaten by Cammy. Other appearances *Juli and Juni appears in the crossover game Namco x Capcom released only in Japan. At one point in this game, Juli almost regains her memory by saying, "I am... Juli... a... ? Hawk..." right before her demise, due to the full effect of her mind control. *Both Juli and Juni made a cameo appearance in M. Bison's ending for SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos. *Both Juli and Juni appear as character cards in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash. *Juli appears in a billboard, along with Juni, Cammy and Enero (dressed as stewardess) in a background stage for Street Fighter X Tekken. Tekken character Christie Monteiro also has Juli's outfit as her Swap Costume. Comics In UDON's Street Fighter II comics, Juli is still sought after by T. Hawk, along with Noembelu. Here, she is the daughter of a German doctor who provided care for the Thunderfoot Tribe. The doctor was found murdered, and Juli disappeared. In Street Fighter II Turbo #12, it shows that Juli is freed of her mind control, and sets out to restore the Thunderfoot village, along with T. Hawk and Noembelu. Gameplay Trivia *The designers of the home versions of Street Fighter Alpha 3 originally intended for Noembelu, a non-playable member of the Dolls, to be the girl that T. Hawk searches for, but Juli was used for this role instead. *In her appearance in SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos, her name was mispelled as Juri, not to be confused with a character later introduced in the series also named Juri. *Juli, along with Juni and some other Dolls, can be seen in capsules in the background of Decapre's USFIV promotional art. They also briefly appear in her prologue. Gallery Image:Juli.png|Juli in Street Fighter Alpha 3. Image:CardFightersJuli.png|''Juli'' in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters Clash Image:SFADolls.png|''Juni'' and Juli and The Dolls. Image:Juni&Juli.png|Udon art. References Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral Category:Living Characters Category:Street Fighter Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Fighting Game Characters